Feelings Defined
by Bettyboo2008
Summary: Sequel to (Feelings Unresolved): After moving to the U.S, working under her prestigious boss and now Boyfriend Sesshomaru Taisho, as she always wanted, it seems that the drama in Rin's life increases making their relationship a bit rocky. A new city, new friends, and the secrets of her childhood revealed, causes her to wonder if she can even trust the ones she loves most. AU


Chapter 1

 **~Hi everyone I'm back and with the sequel to Feelings Unresolved. I hope you all enjoy the new characters and the new drama. Now go ahead and enjoy and oh I do not own any of these characters unless they are mine :P~**

 **~ Forward 2 months~**

She was terribly lost in this large bustling city of skyscrapers and flashing lights, almost no different from the hectic streets of Japan at these hours. Wandering around blindly on her own wasn't what she thought her first day heading to her own apartment would be like and nor was moving out. She was quite fluent in the English language so could make out the street signs, but maybe she should have gone on a search engine and found directions back to her place. Being lost with a companion was one thing, but being lost on your own was another. The feeling made the experience all the more scarier. Of course her car would choose no other time but now to break down in the crazy streets of New York City, and today had to be the day where Sesshomaru bombarded her with so much work that she literally had to stay after hours to finish it all, something she assumed he did out of spite for her moving out.

The spiteful bastard! She wouldn't dare say it to his face. No matter though, she would get out of this mess all on her own, one way or another. Though her fear didn't allow her to ignore how eerie it was on this cold moon-less night. It was dark and chilly out, the wind caressing her cheeks like icicle fingers and seeping through the threads of her coat to chill her to the bone.

She continued to walk, and noticed the crowds began to dwindle into a few sprinkles of homeless bodies here and there. The air seemed to grow colder as she walked and there were less and less lights where ever she had wandered into. Eyes watched her as she passed, making her wish that she had just sucked up her pride and called Sesshomaru for some help the moment her car broke down, but who said she still couldn't? She cuddled deeper into her thick-yet not so warm anymore-sweater, and pulled out her cell phone to finally make the call, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She leaped out of her skin, her phone flying out of he hand and into the snow.

Rin spun around to see a homeless man towering over her and sporting the most hideous rotten teeth grin. Rin screamed backing away immediately. "Stay away from me you disgusting piece of-"

He grabbed onto her wrist, his grasp tight and relentless. "Now now, there is no need for foul words. Besides a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be saying such things." Rin pounded at his chest, and when that did not work she began to claw at his face. He didn't like that too much, because he slammed her into a nearby wall.

"That's enough of that! Now come here I wanna feel those sweet walls."

Rin saw scenes flash before her very eyes, of darker days that she had thought were slowly forgotten, but here they were, her PTSD rearing its ugly head again.

 _A cold cell..._

 _Blood red eyes..._

 _Brown clammy skin..._

 _Beaten. Brutally beaten..._

When her attacker was once again towering over her Rin panicked, kicking him in the balls and quickly took off. "Damn you, you bitch!" The snow was against her tonight, snagging at her boots trying to drag her down, but she fought to stay up and kept running. Her breaths came fast and the cold air burned her lungs, but she could not stop. When she thought she finally lost him her heart plummeted at the sound of fast crunching footsteps behind her, but she didn't take the chance of looking back.

"Don't piss me off girl!" Her attacker called behind her. His own breathing could be heard a little ways behind her.

 _A cold cell..._

 _Blood red eyes..._

 _Beaten. brutally beaten..._

"Get away from me Sara!"

Rin pushed herself to run faster and harder when she realized she was approaching bright lights, which meant their had to be others up ahead that could help her. She pumped her arms, they moving now in a grasping motion, as if she was willing the light to come to her, she was so close she could hear the voices now. Abruptly it all seemed to happen in slow motion as she felt her foot get snagged onto an unknown object, her arms flailed about as she plummeted to the snow covered ground. She heard a deep chuckling behind her pushing her to get moving, so instead she tried to claw her way to her escape, but it was not to be. Right when she would cry out for help a hand was placed tightly over her mouth and she was dragged back and away from her salvation. That did not stop her from fighting. She kicked, slapped, clawed, punched, whatever she could do to stay alive.

"Stop fucking fighting!" He growled giving her two blows to the face. Rin saw stars, but continued to fight having gone through worse. Was this to be her fate? Raped and killed, her body covered in a poor man's semen exposed and dumped in a ditch somewhere? She wouldn't have it!

"No! Somebody help! Sara stop!" The hideous face that she had associated with her beatings from her experience more than a year ago, made seeing who her real attacker was difficult. She could only see the grotesque form that was Sara's demon form, the form she had assumed was a man.

"Who the hell is Sara?" he breathed against her check, his breath smelling of stale alcohol with a mixture of months maybe years of no oral hygiene. "No matter," he continued shoving her skirt up, "When I'm inside you, you can call me whatever you want. Whatever you're into." She felt the searing pain against her hips as he ripped her panties off, the brutal action most likely leaving a bruise.

"Get off of me! Someone help me, help me please!"

He laughed his eyes turning a blazing red and his teeth growing into long and dangerously sharp fangs. _A demon!_

Rin continued to fight, but he had her arms pinned now, his knees digging painfully into her thighs keeping them open wide. She felt the bile rise up in the back of her throat when she felt his hard member at her opening and squeezed her eyes tightly shut from the pain she knew would come from her being so dry. When Rin felt nothing she chanced a glance up to see that her attacker was looking around. His eyes filled with fear. He sniffed the air, and when she felt his grip loosen, she pushed him off and crawled away. In the same moment her attacker stood and ran, she, completely forgotten, but was too late as a loud bang like gun fire could be heard and a bright beautiful pink light flew at him and through his chest. He let out a horrible shrill clawing at his chest, then disintegrated into thin air.

Rin looked in the direction the shot had come from, her savior stood there and stared at her in turn, his vibrant green making contact with her chocolate brown. His fiery red hair that she knew all to well and would never forget, blew in the wind, making him the most beautiful and wild looking thing she had ever seen in this moment.

"Shippo?" He crossed his arms as if he were upset or disappointed in her.

"Boss it's her." Shippo called to someone. Another man who was the definition of tall dark and handsome walked up beside him, he wore a welcoming smile.

"Hello Rin, I think we need to have a long talk." He bent down to her level. Rin fought not to draw back and instead moved to cover herself. He reached a hand out to her. Rin didn't know why, but she felt she could trust this man for some odd reason. Two maybe more minutes had passed by before she finally relented and hesitantly placed her hand in his. He nodded and grinned at the contact.

"I think it's time I introduced myself. My name is Miroku, and I have been watching over you for a very long time."

 **~The Present~**

She ran her fingers through his silk hair, her nails running along his scalp as they kissed what she thought was a passionate kiss, never wanting to let him go. Hoping they could rekindle the flame of love that once burned between them. They laid on their sides facing one another, only a few inches of space between them. To her these days, those few inches felt like miles. Her mission tonight was to lessen this distance that had forced its way between them.

Rin could tell there was just a sliver of hesitation from him, but she would not allow him to think. If he wasn't going to push then she would. She had waited for this moment for so long when Sesshomaru would finally touch her let alone show her some semblance of attention.

Her hand ran down to his face and further down to caress his neck, until her fingers splayed out to feel the contours of his chest pushing until he understood what she wanted, once again he hesitantly obliged.

She straddled him and only had a moment to admire his features and the way his beautiful tresses fanned out against the crimson sheets, until once again she saw that indecisive look in his eyes lace with a bit of distrust, and abruptly went in for the kill planting her lips against his, not able to look into those golden orbs any longer. She bit and tugged insistently on his bottom lip, when she got a delicious moan out of him she felt the familiar clenching of her muscles below awakening after the long dry spell, her hips acting on their own and thrusting against him.

Deepening their kiss, she firmly held his face to her, she would not let him pull away. She willed the love between them to return. Rin sighed into the kiss when she felt his fingers slowly leaving hot trails in their wake up her back, bringing along with it a shiver. She pulled away from the kiss to plant feather-like kisses all over his face and down his neck, hoping and praying he would forgive her, wanting the man that she could practically call her fiancee to love her again.

She never lost track of his hands as they caressed her neck then went up further to cup her cheeks, but she did not let up. She continued planting kisses wherever she could reach, finally letting her tongue slip out to taste him, until she was roughly pulled away. Only for a moment did she look at him confused then was leaning back in to kiss him but he stopped her, a palm this time to her chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I...I can't..." Was all she got in response, but she would not leave it at that, not when he was finally touching and noticing her again. She would not go back to being so blatantly disregarded.

"What's the-"

"If you could, please..."

He nudged at her to basically get off of him and she yielded to his request, moving to just sit beside him as he rolled over to face away from her. She felt the tell-tale stinging at the back of her eyes, thinking she had no more tears to cry, but of course her bodies reaction to his rejection did not fail her.

"Sesshomaru!" she called more firmly. He just pulled the comforter over himself, almost concealing his entire face and she too finally rolled over facing away from him, pulling the thick sheet away from him and all to herself. She heard him sigh but he did not fight her for the sheets.

Ironic how she was not alone, snugly under warm sheets, yet that night she fell asleep feeling all too cold and abandoned.

The next morning Rin had woken up to an empty space beside her, but was surprised to hear the shower running. Sesshomaru had not left yet and was still home.

"I wonder why he's still here?"

No matter she would take this moment to do something nice for him. She hopped out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, her toes cracking from the sudden pressure after just waking up.

She entered the kitchen to find that Aya, Mrs. Pots to her, was already prepping eggs and spices to cook breakfast. She was glad when Sesshomaru decided to move to the U.S. Aya agreed to come with. It was nice to have a constant familiar from home.

"Morning Pots," Rin greeted. The old woman turned and smiled at her whisking eggs in a large bowl.

"Good morning little one." Rin flinched at the nickname. After Nami stopped living with them the little nickname had somehow fallen onto her. It made both her and Sesshomaru uncomfortable, but Aya didn't seem too mind passing on the the nickname.

"How did you sleep?" she went on.

"I guess I slept okay, but I am still trying to figure out what is so good about this morning." Aya's smile seemed to falter, a sad look gracing her features.

"It will pass dear." Rin understood the hidden message in those four words, but she didn't think Sesshomaru would ever forgive her. After realizing Rin had nothing to say to that Aya turned back to the counter adding assorted condiments to the bowl of whipped eggs.

"Mrs. Pots why don't you take the day off and I will finish breakfast." The older woman laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no Lady Rin I could do no such thing, I must get Sesshomaru's meal ready before he is off to work, and you know how grouchy he is in the morning." She disagreed, continuing her whisking to add to her point.

"Trust me I know, but I wanted to do something nice for him, and I was hoping I would make breakfast, before you beat me to the punch as usual. Plus you always work so hard, and I know you have been wanting to check out that new vintage shop _The Golden Days_ again, you know the one with the very handsome gentlemen than has seemed to taken a liking to you."

"Oh hush child." Aya waved a hand over her shoulder but by the tone in her voice she knew the woman was smiling.

"Oh come now Pots," Rin clapped her hands together. "I know you want to and I want to, no, need to do something nice for him."

"Oh goodness fine, but I better have a home to come back to and not just a pile of ashes."

"I resent that!"

Rin laughed, but tried to hide her excitement as she quickly hopped off the bar stool to grab the woman's bag off the console near the front door, and ran back to push her on her way before she changed her mind. "Now be safe and take the driver for Pete's sake!" Once she received a wave Rin shut the door and made her way back to the kitchen to get to it.

She set the table with the meal and silverware and still had time to brush her teeth and make herself look a little decent. She came a long way from her fear of fire, the therapy sessions helped greatly with that.

What the hell was taking him so long anyways? Sesshomaru wasn't one to spend so much time preparing himself for the day, and he usually had everything picked out the night before.

She siked herself out when she heard the footsteps of his designer shoes making contact with the wooden steps as he made the long trip down the spiral stairs.

"Okay Rin just calm down, it's Sesshomaru the man you have been dating for over a year now."

When he entered the dining room she smiled at him. Just the slightest widening of his eyes told her he was shock to see her and she didn't know why. She did live here you know.

 _Asshole!_

"Morning Sesshomaru."

"Morning Rin."

She looked him over. He wore an all black suit with a turquoise silk shirt underneath. She noticed he opted for no tie this morning the shirt open to show a little chest. His hair was strangely sleeked back into a low ponytail, and she could smell he had a different cologne on this morning and not the usual demon brand she bought him; _Demon Pheromone._ He screamed sex. The little jealous monster was raising its ugly head when she realized he wasn't dressed to attract her and hopefully no one else.

"I thought you would have surely stayed in bed seeing as this is your day off. When I did not see you I assumed you went out. Or to one of your sessions." He stated.

"Well that is good ol' unpredictable me." He came over and pulled her seat out for her and she gladly took it right beside him. "You look nice today," she complimented as he took a seat himself.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Aya out did herself today, this is practically a meal for four."

"Hn," she returned with a sneaky smile. The response grew on her after living with him for so long, and yet he was still a mystery to her. "So what is on the schedule for today?"

"Oh I have a meeting today with a possible partnering company." So many companies wanted to partner up with the new Japanese tycoon in the city, and why wouldn't they? Business was booming and soon he would possibly have trading companies all over the U.S. There was only one problem with that statement.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, picking at her eggs. "Really I don't recall putting that on your schedule for today."

"Last minute."

"Hmm, of course." She was about to take a bite of her eggs when she heard Sesshomaru practically gagging.

"Ugh!"

"Is something wrong?" She watched as he pushed his plate away giving his plate of pancakes and eggs a scrutinizing look.

"Are there peppers in here? Aya knows I do not eat peppers. Where is that woman anyways? Aya!" Rin frowned as he called out for her. Leave it to her to not know that Sesshomaru doesn't like peppers. Another fail. She didn't know one simple thing about her own boyfriend. There was still so much they had to learn.

"Aya!"

"She isn't here." Rin dropped her fork roughly, pushing her own plate away as well.

"What? Why not, where is she?"

"I gave her the morning off so that I could make you breakfast myself. I didn't know about your little aversion to peppers or else well..." she trailed off, crossing her arms.

There was a moment of silence between them, it became quite awkward. She heard his chair ground against the wood floor and when she looked up he was right beside her looking down at her with a slightly saddened look, then it just as quickly vanished. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Breakfast was wonderful Rin, but I must be on my way." _You barely ate a bite before spitting it back out! "_ I have to get that meeting underway. You have a wonderful day off. When I return later you can tell me how the session went."

Then he was gone.

She took in a deep breath and released it when she heard the front door slam shut. It was times like these she felt so alone and lost. She knew nowhere to go from here seeing as she still hadn't really gotten used to the American life. The country did have much to offer, many opportunities to ponder over, maybe for others, but the real question was what did it have to offer her. Rin sat silently for a moment more, her mind blank. She just basked in the void that was her life now.

* * *

"How fares your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

Rin ignored her prying therapist. Instead her interest was drawn to the floor-to-ceiling windows that decorated the office walls. Her therapist seemed to have noticed her more withdrawn attitude today so decided to let a little light in, or maybe it was for his enjoyment. In any case, it only brought more sadness as she noticed how amazingly bright blue the sky was today, and how plump the clouds were, like floating dumplings. Their color reminded her of the man she loved.

"Alright then, how about something you are willing to speak on?" Bokusenou suggested, the sound of the former tree hermit crossing things out on his notepad, loud in the deafeningly silent room.

That snapped Rin out of her daydreaming, her gaze reluctantly returning to this man who just couldn't seem to get a clue. She wasn't in the mood today. She didn't even know why she came. Who was she trying to fool though? Deep down she knew she needed someone to speak to.

"Well that is what I've been waiting for you know."

"Then let us talk about something you will talk about." He insisted.

"Fine."

"Let us talk then."

"Let's talk," Rin returned stubbornly.

Bokusenou eyed her for a moment. She hated when those ancient hazel eyes bore into her. They peered into her very soul. She subtly brushed off her skirt, as he proceeded tapping his damn pen loudly against his notepad. He released a deep 'hmm', scribbled something on his notepad, then flipped it shut, giving her his undivided attention. She frowned when she realized what that meant for her.

He would do an in depth analysis of her from the way she was breathing, to the way she slouched, and even so far as to the sudden twitch of her fingers, to the far away look in her eyes. It was how he had gotten her to open up the first week she started her sessions. That was when she realized there was nothing she could hide from this man, so then why bother.

"You know Rin what occurred at the court hearing was not your fault. I am sure Sesshomaru will eventually forgive you."

She sighed. Of course he figured out what was bothering her. She was beginning to think that one of his demon abilities was mind reading. She wouldn't be surprised if it were. Bokusenou was a strange man. From the top of his head down to the very tip of his toes, for Pete's sake the man's hair was a pale green color, that reached him a little ways above his mid back, but it worked for him and was all natural. She didn't even want to get started on his eyes which were magical all on their own. His skin a deeper shade than tan, which she knew even with a long day in the sun she could not achieve. He also always wore a wool scarf even when it was above eighty degrees, and had them in assorted colors, but they were always knotted in different intricate designs. She began to keep track of the number of scarves and designs. Turning it into her own little game. Sometimes she secretly looked forward to her sessions just to see his scarves.

"Bokusenou it is a lot more complicated then that?"

"Oh? And why do you think that Rin?"

"Because I made him lose someone he loves and now he doesn't trust me," she frowned when he nodded.

"But he loves you."

"Well his love for me is not enough for this situation." This time he only nodded once as if he knew she were going to say just that.

"Then is it safe to say that here lies the problem. It is not so much Nami and the custody battle but the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how about we look past the custody hearing and look at how your relationship with Sesshomaru started." Rin eyes bore into him curiously, but he remained unfazed. _Where is he going with this?_

How could she look past the custody hearing when she was partly at fault for the reason why today she would return to a Nami-less home.

 _~More than a year ago~_

 _Rin hated the stench of the court room as she entered it. It smelled of cleaning products and disappointment. She had to be here today, because apparently she would be called upon the stand to speak in favor of Sesshomaru. Her nerves were shot and she was still recovering from her kidnapping that she had been rescued from only a few months ago. Yes she was quite better being able to bare the presence of demons and to enjoy her boyfriends touches, but she still had flashes here and there. She was also afraid, due to the fact that she knew her kidnapping would be mentioned, and she was hoping that she wouldn't have a complete breakdown in front of the entire court room._

 _Rin examined the room the gallery only holding a few bodies which consisted of Sesshomaru's family, Kagome, Aya, and on Naraku's end people she didn't even know other than Hakudoshi. Rin took a seat right behind Sesshomaru, she hadn't even noticed when Kagome sat next to her and held her hand._

" _It'll be alright Rinny." Rin jumped taken back, but nodded none the less._

" _All rise for Judge Kyoto!" the Bailiff called and everyone stood. She smirked when she noticed Sesshomaru took his precious time to stand._

 _The judge was a tall older man, and surprisingly human. He was pure white all over, beard and all, but his eyes were the purest and iciest blue she had ever seen. There was no kindness there._

" _You may be seated," the baritone of the judges voice resounded throughout the entire court room. Everyone sat, but the judge continued. "Let it be known on record we are here today for case CI 1-6-2-2-5 Onigumo v Taisho. Mr. Onigumo is present with his attorney Byakuya of the Dreams and the defendant Sesshomaru Taisho is too present with his attorney Ayame of the Wolf Tribe. Council may proceed."_

 _Byakuya stood with the hugest grin on his face, as though he felt he had already won this battle. "Your honor, Byakuya of the Dreams speaking on behalf ofMr. Onigumo. We are here today to ask the court for the release of custody of Nami Taisho from the care of her adoptive father Sesshomaru Taisho into the complete care of her biological father Naraku Onigumo without visitation rights." Rin's jaw dropped were these two serious? If Sesshomaru were to lose the case today he wouldn't even be able to see Nami? Naraku was just plain cruel! How could she not have seen this?_

" _Any remarks from the defendant?" The judge questioned with a bored look. Ayame, Koga's wife, quickly stood and announced herself._

" _Ayame of the Wolf Tribe speaking on behalf of the defendant Sesshomaru Taisho, and yes your honor Mr. Taisho has his remarks, and he would like to say that releasing Nami Taisho, who you see has the last name of Mr. Taisho, with all due respect would be a lack of better judgment due to the biological father's unstable and aggressive behavior towards the child's late mother."_

" _Your honor if I may!" Byakuya stepped from behind the desk, "We have papers here with proof that Mr. Onigumo has been going through continuous therapy for his 'lapse in character'. I have them here, if I may approach your bench?"_

" _Right lapse in character," Ayame scoffed._

" _Proceed" Rin watched as Byakuya handed the judge the papers and the judge scanned through them intensely. She began to fidget and could see Sesshomaru tensing. "Papers look valid."_

" _Your honor," Ayame continued, "Mr. Onigumo was also a suspect for the death of the child's mother and the child's aunt. He is at the moment a prime suspect in the case of Kanna's death and is to this day still being questioned. I have the articles of proof here, if I may approach your bench."_

" _Proceed"_

 _Byakuya glared at Ayame, but she completely ignored him remaining completely professional. "Also the child is very comfortable in the care of her adoptive father and she let's it be known."_

 _"_ _Mr. Onigumo you are very bold in requesting custody of this child with these accusations."_

" _Your honor those accusations are false and are being dealt with." Naraku replied with a slight smirk. If possible the judges expression became more stern as if Naraku had insulted him. His eyes returned to examining the paperwork._

" _How old is the child?" Judge Kyoko asked without looking away from the papers Ayame handed him._

" _In human years sir the child would be 5 years of age, but due to the fact that she is a demon, cognitively and physically she would be ten to twelve years old."_

" _Then the child is not of age to speak on her behalf. We will continue " His voice resounded throughout the entire court room with finality._

 _Rin felt her heart drop when she saw the far-off expression on Sesshomaru's face what could she possibly say to him. This was actually partly her fault. She could not believe that Naraku used what she had said months ago against her. At that time she thought she had just been stating a fact on how Naraku could have caused Sesshomaru to lose custody of Nami, but it was now she realized how bad of an idea that had been. She had unknowingly given him an upper hand._

" _Your honor I actually would like to call Miss Hamasaki Rin to the stand to speak."_

 _Rin felt her entire body lock up and clung tightly to the bench seat. Her throat felt like it was constricting and her eyes widened as she looked at nothing in particular. She hadn't expected herself to be called up to the stand so soon. Actually she hadn't expected to be called up at all. Ayame told her she would be a last resort. If she were being called up now that meant that Ayame was being backed into a corner and had no other choice._

" _If Miss Hamasaki is not present then we must proceed." The judge stated impatiently._

" _She is here your honor!" Kagome yelled out, then leaned in towards Rin so no one else could hear her. Well no one except all the demons in the room that is. "Rin what are you waiting for get out there they need you on the stand." When she made no signs of movement Kagome sighed."I know it is hard for now you are still recovering but I promise we will have our girl time and shut out the world after this. If not for Sesshomaru do it for Nami."_

 _Rin finally looked up at her long time friend and nodded, her throat seeming to relax as well. She stood, taking a deep breath and cautiously made her way towards the stand. Every step felt like a mile and when she finally took a seat all eyes were on her. Rin was told to say the oath and once done Ayame began to question her._

" _Miss Hamasaki please explain your relationship with Sesshomaru."_

 _Rin took in a deep breath, this question was easy enough. "Well Sesshomaru officially can be called my boyfriend now and he is also my boss."_

" _So then you would say you know him somewhat well?"Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, those eyes that she loved so much._

" _Yes I would say so." He nodded his approval and encouragement._

" _And what would you say about his character?"_

" _Well he is very straight forward and stern. I guess he doesn't take any type of behavior so is good with discipline, but actually very kind at heart."_

" _So you would say that he discipline's Nami?"_

" _He has never once laid a hand on her and yet she holds utmost respect for him. With him she is well behaved, and happy compared to the first time I laid eyes on her."_

" _And when was that exactly?"_

" _That was when she was in the orphanage. Of course her mother passed away and she was left there until she could be in Sesshomaru's care."_

" _So you are saying that the child's behavior has improved?"_

" _Yes greatly! She rarely even spoke and now she plays and chatters like a regular child." Rin's eyes drifted to Naraku who glared at her in return. "Sesshomaru was definitely a good fit for her in the end." Rin continued._

" _So you are saying had Nami not been in the care of Sesshomaru her development, her quality of life at that would have greatly diminished?"_

" _Yes I guess I am."_

" _Nothing further your honor." Ayame took a seat looking highly satisfied._

" _Your honor I have a few questions for Miss Hamasaki," Byakuya announced. The judge rose a silver brow and nodded for him to proceed._

" _Miss Hamasaki, you were once in the care of Naraku Onigumo correct?" Rin gulped she didn't like where this was going._

" _Yes I was."_

" _As a matter of fact your parents signed in their will that should anything happen to them that you should be in the custody of Mr. Onigumo. Now tell me Rin did Naraku harm you in any way?"_

" _I-well..."_

" _Now Miss Hamasaki I must remind you that you are under oath and must answer honestly. Did Mr. Onigumo ever harm you in any way?"_

 _It took a few breaths and a moment of thought processing to finally respond. "No" Sesshomaru's eyes widened he being the only one who knew the information she withheld._

" _So other than the passing of your parents you had a regular childhood?" Rin had flashes of heated sex and blood red eyes, but she could not bring herself to admit to those._

" _I was a troubled child, put in the hands of a stranger, and very rebellious I don't know what to make of my upbringing."_

" _But I think I can." He grabbed some papers sifting through them. "An Alumni of the prestigious Onigumo University, full scholarship of education majoring in business and management, and now Executive assistant at the also prestigious Taisho Co. All on record might I add." He said as he placed them in front of the judge. "It would seem that your upbringing would be any child's dream, but oh no you want to deprive dear Nami and keep that all to yourself."_

" _Objection your honor, Miss Hamasaki has said no such thing." Ayame blurted._

" _Sustained! Watch where you're going with this Mr. Byakuya."_

" _Of course your honor," he smirked, "What I meant to say is your upbringing though with some bumps wasn't all that bad, but who doesn't have those bumps? What is really important is you stated to Mr. Onigumo that your recent kidnapping could have had an effect on Sesshomaru's custody."_

" _Objection your honor, where are the proof of these words."_

" _Overruled! Let me hear what the girl has to say." Ayame huffed and took her seat once more. Her expression laced with worry._

" _You said that the attack of the females in Sesshomaru's life could have caused him to lose custody of Nami is that right? And might I add once more that you are under oath." Rin froze. What did she say to this? Yes she had said this, but it was only to make Naraku feel bad not to take Nami away from Sesshomaru._

" _Miss Hamasaki answer the question." Judge Kyoto pushed._

" _I, uh, yes I did say this but it was only to-"_

" _So you admit that the enemies that your beloved Sesshomaru has made could actually be a danger to little Nami."_

" _What I was trying to say that day-"_

" _Answer the question!" Rin felt her throat constricting again and almost could not respond. Almost._

" _Yes! Yes, but it wasn't in that way!" Rin blurted her breathing becoming very difficult._

 _Byakuya grinned, "Nothing further."_

 _There were a lot of gasps and wide eyes, and it was then Rin had realized what she had said. What she had done. She looked to the judge hoping that this was all just a bad dream and would soon be over._

 _He rolled his eyes and threw the papers to the stand. "I have heard enough. Even the people in Mr. Taisho's life agree that he is a danger to young Nami and so I have made my decision. Full custody will go to the biological without any visitation rights. Young Nami will be retrieved today and put into the care of Mr. Onigumo. Court Adjourned!" Rin jumped at the loud knock of his mallet that seemed to stamp everything he said with a golden seal and she knew there was no fixing this._

" _Oh no," she muttered. What had she done?_

* * *

 _They all exited the court room, Rin realizing now was as good a time as any to speak with him. "Sesshomaru if I could just explain." She grasped the sleeve of his arm, but he pulled away instantly._

" _Not right now Rin I would just like to go and say goodbye to Nami." The cold look in his eyes towards her, had her drawing back completely._

" _Actually you can forget about that." Everyone turned to put face and voice together, though Rin turned as well she had no need, she knew that voice like the back of her hand._

" _Naraku haven't you ruined enough lives?" Koga complained._

" _Whatever could you mean Chief ?"_

" _Come on the least you can do is let him say his last goodbyes to the kid." Naraku glared at Koga as if the fact that he even uttered the words merit his impending death._

" _I am that kid's, as you so simply stated, father, her real father and now legal guardian, and I say who she does and does not speak to, and an imposter dog is not on that list."_

 _Sesshomaru took a step toward Naraku, who was not the least bit intimidated. As a matter of fact he still had that slimy grin on his face._

" _This is not the end of this Naraku. You will pay." Naraku chuckled, along with a nonchalant shrug._

" _This is courthouse Sesshomaru so you might want to put a damper on those threats, but," Naraku took a step toward Sesshomaru, they were eye to eye now, and his once annoying grin had now dissipated. "I look forward to it."_

She had been so pathetic then.

"We talked about this, initially our relationship was supposed to just be sexually beneficial, but apparently we were denying ourselves of what we really wanted, and I was kidnapped and once reunited we decided that we wanted a real relationship." She shrugged as if it was that simple.

"So then is it safe to say that your relationship truly started on a whim of strong emotions and lust? The term the young ones use these days is puppy love, no pun intended."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well hear me out here Rin. Maybe Sesshomaru not trusting you has nothing to do with Nami. It may play a part, but do you not think Sesshomaru does not trust you simply, because he does not trust you? The two of you never truly built that bridge. You so quickly jumped into a relationship that you did not give yourselves time to actually know one another."

"I didn't think of it that way." Her brow furrowing at the unpleasant thought. The incident with this morning with the peppers clawing it's way back into her mind. She released a loud sigh.

"Well what I want you to do when you go home is actually sit down and speak with Sesshomaru, talk about your likes and dislikes." She rolled her eyes. Where were these suggestions before this morning happened. "Talk about your past, talk about the uncomfortable things. Start there then let me know how that goes, but before I end our session how is the PTSD?"

Rin sat up straight, her mood lightening just a bit. "Actually I can literally say 'what PTSD?' It hasn't struck for a while now."

"That is great to hear, but do not forget my dear that any spike in your emotions can trigger it, including your relationship with Sesshomaru. I recall in our earlier conversations that you had some PTSD cases with just a single touch from him." Rin looked down at her fingers worried. Should she still be on guard around Sesshomaru? What if she hurt him? Bokusenou just had to suck the bit of happiness right on out of her.

He must have noticed her inner turmoil, because suddenly his large hands were over hers. "All I am saying is be a little careful. There is not too much to worry about, but that is the end of our session." A huge grin appeared on her face. This was her favorite time. He stood and sighed. "What is it Rin?"

"Off the clock?" She asked.

"That would seem to be the case," he replied. She clapped her hands with glee. These were the rare moments he allowed her to ask questions about himself. It wasn't often, due to the fact that he always wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional, but lately he had been allowing her to chip at pieces of the bark that was his life.

"So Bokusenou, the last time we talked you told me about your life as a tree hermit," Rin began.

"So I did."

"And how you are basically as old as dirt," she continued. His lips formed into a gentle smile, he always exuded kindness and patience. "Well today I wanna ask, what is up with the wool scarves?"

Two well-trimmed brows rose in response to her question. He averted his gaze down to his scarf, "Are they to your liking? I get them specially designed by an amazing designer of mine, Kimiorai." He began to tug at the scarf. "Look it is attached to the shirt." She giggled at the way his eyes glistened by the simple fact. A sudden blush appeared on his cheeks when he realized how silly he was being. "What I was trying to say my dear is that she is an amazing designer."

"Well maybe I should try her out some day."

"Maybe you should," he agreed.

"But that still leaves my question. Why the scarves?"

That gentle smile returned, "Maybe one day I will tell you, but today is not that day my dear. Now off with you," he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet, shooing her in the process. She dragged her feet not quite wanting to leave yet and still curious about the scarves. "I have another client coming soon, and I can not have you disrupting."

"Fine fine, but I will find out," she promised.


End file.
